fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Christmas◇Pretty Cure!
Starlight Christmas◇Pretty Cure! (スターライトクリスマス◇プリキュア！) is a upcoming Installment series by Shiratori Makoto. Main Characters The Cures *Hoshikori Monika (星氷モニカ)/ (キュアクラウス) - Leader of this Team. An Optimistic, Happy-Go-Lucky, Curious and Unstoppable girl who is from the North Pole that loves christmas and giving everyone a happy gift that she got from Santa Claus. Her Alter Ego is (キュアクラウス), the Pretty Cure who holds the power of Santa Claus. Her theme Color is . *Tamaki Elvira (玉木エルビラ)/ (キュアエルフ) - A Student Council President who is the childhood friend of Monika. She hates being pestured when her friends goofing off. She can be strict but kind if the cures has all attention. She loves being a Elf as her parents opens their Dessert Shop. Her Alter Ego is (キュアエルフ), the Pretty Cure who holds the power of Christmas elves. Her theme Color is . *Shikano Lucina (鹿のルシーナ)/ (キュアルドルフ) - A Playful and Cheerful Girl who is a Student Council Vice President who loves being a Playful Girl, she can be childish if she can't do what she can play. She loves playing toys and creating beautiful cities full with toys and dolls. Her Alter Ego is (キュアルドルフ), the Pretty Cure who holds the power of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Her theme Color is . *Tenrai Satomi (天来里見)/ (キュアアンジェリック) - A Calm, Serene but Kind and Optimistic girl who is mostly the spirit of Angels. She is not good at sports and she does studies due to her perfect grade. Angel Wings cause her to fly. Her Alter Ego is (キュアアンジェリック), the Pretty Cure who holds the power of Christmas Angel. Her theme Color is . *Yukitani Kana (雪谷仮名)/ (キュアスノーマン) - A Curious, Optimistic and Cool girl who is Tomboyish and Loving who is a Member of Student Council, she likes to show what she got from her family. As she understands, her family runs a Café. Her Alter Ego is , the Pretty Cure who holds the power of a Snowman. Her theme Color is . *Kurumiwari Lucy (くるみ割ルーシー)/ (キュアくるみ割り人形) - A School idol, and a Popular Student with her Nutcracker Move and a Bright Smile, even though she loves Christmas, so she make something that is the Nutcracker due to fantasy. Her Alter Ego is , the Pretty Cure who holds the power of a Nutcracker. Her theme Color is . *Shogapan Ayumi (ショウガパン歩み)/ (キュアジンジャーブレッド) - *Tamagozake Rin (卵酒凛)/ (キュアエッグノッグ) - *Yukihira Choco (雪平チョコ)/ (キュアホットチョコレート) - *Soshoku Yuna (装飾ユナ)/ (キュアオーナメント) - *Okurimono Brina (贈り物ブリナ)/ (キュアギフト) - *Hakkashiro Akari (薄荷白明かり)/ (キュアレッドガム) - *Rosoki Sara (蝋燭皿)/ (キュアハヌカ) - *Yadogiri Seira (ヤドリギせいら)/ (キュアヤドリギ) - *Murasakiito Shiire (紫糸仕入れ)/ (キュアストッキング) - *Kiyama Noelle (木山ノエル)/ (キュアスプルース) - *Atarashitoshi Amaya (新しい年天谷)/ (キュアニューイヤー) - Mascots *Norm - *Lolita - Allies North Pole *Santa Claus - *Mrs. Claus - *Emperor Holiday - *Empress Jolly - Villains * Krampus - The Series' main antagonist who wants to conquer all the poles to takeover. Family Members Items Songs Casts Navbox Category:Holidays Themed Series Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series